


It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This

by RileyRooin



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRooin/pseuds/RileyRooin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy is supposed to visit Dom in Hawaii, but when he has to cancel at the last minute because of an audition Dom doesn't know how to handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This

Dom stared down at the full glass sitting on the table in front of him, trying to remember how many others had sat in its place over the course of the evening. _Who gives a fuck_ , he thought bitterly and quickly downed half of the glass. The whiskey burned as it went down, but Dom didn’t flinch. He’d gotten used to the sensation over the past three hours while sitting alone at the Mai Tai bar. _It wasn’t supposed to be like this._

He lifted his head and watched the steady stream of tourists flocking into Bubba Gump’s across the hall. The bright colors of their gaudy aloha shirts hurt his tired eyes, so he resumed staring at his glass.

_“I’m sorry, Dommie, I just can’t come.”_

He shook his head, hoping the echoing words would leave him alone. They’d been bouncing around in his mind for the past four days, relentlessly torturing him. Frustrated, he drained his glass. Then, wobbling slightly, he got to his feet. He had to get out of there. He tossed some money on the table to tip his waitress, then stumbled out into the crowded halls of Ala Moana Shopping Center.

_“I can’t say no to this audition. It’s a once in a lifetime chance for me.”_

“Audition? Ha!” Dom snorted, unaware he was speaking out loud. “Bloody Ali is more like it.” A few people walking by gave him strange looks, but he didn’t pay attention. He was beyond caring what anyone else thought of him. By then, he’d reached one of the many down escalators dotting Ala Moana. He almost tripped as he stepped on, bumping the two men in front of him. “Sorry,” he apologized, and shot them a grin.

The man on the left nodded slightly, then resumed his conversation with the other man. Dom didn’t pay them any mind until he heard a word so familiar to him that it made his heart ache.

“That new resident is an idiot. I have no idea how she got into med school,” the man on the left said.

“Oh, I know. Today she asked me how she was supposed to know the difference between a fulcrum and a filtrum,” the second man replied, laughing.

 _Filtrum._ The word echoed in Dom’s ears. _Billy._ He leaned forward. “I know what a filtrum is. My Bills has the most beautiful filtrum in the world,” Dom said, excitedly.

“Um, that’s nice,” the first man exchanged a look with his friend and then they quickly walked away. They were shaking their head as they retreated.

Dom felt his face burning as he maneuvered his way to the bottom level of the mall. Maybe he did care what others thought of him, at least just a little bit. _It wasn’t supposed to be like this,_ he thought again as he spotted the long line of taxis waiting to pick up fares. Billy was supposed to be there with him, making sure that he didn’t get too drunk, or that if he did, to keep him from saying stupid things the way he just had on the escalator.

Once inside the taxi, Dom pondered where to go next. He couldn’t go back to his flat yet. He wanted to be with other people, even if he didn’t know them. “Take me to Oceans, mate,” he told the driver, then shut his eyes and lay his head back on the seat.

_“I’ll try to come next month. I’m sorry, Dom.”_

“I’m sorry, too, Bills,” Dom whispered.

“Eh? You say something?” The driver asked. Dom muttered a quick ‘no,’ and concentrated on the feeling of the car moving forward, doing anything to not think about Billy. Within minutes, the car was slowing to a stop. The driver cleared his throat and Dom opened his eyes. They’d arrived at Oceans. Dom quickly tossed a $50 bill at the driver and got out of the car.

There was a long line of people waiting to get in, but Dom ignored this and approached the bouncer. He tried not to use his name to get into places too often, but tonight he couldn’t help it. He just couldn't wait. He needed to be in the club, surrounded by others. Within seconds, Dom was ushered into the club, past the rooms for “normal” people and into the exclusive Piranha Room. The room was packed, as usual. The women were all beautiful and dressed in barely-there outfits, while the men looked like they’d stepped out of some fancy clothing advert. Miles of bare skin seemed to stretch out before his eyes, each body firm and glistening with sweat. The beautiful people gyrated en masse to the beat of some techno remix of a song popular in the States at that time.

Dom turned away from the dance floor, and walked over to the bar. He ordered two Coronas with lime. The first he downed as soon as it was set in front of him, pausing only to take a breath halfway through. The bartender raised one perfect eyebrow at him, but Dom just shrugged and pushed the empty bottle back to her. He took the other bottle with him as he joined the dancers.

As he pushed his way into the crowd, he struggle to focus on the faces that belonged to the bodies, but found it very difficult. The dancers circled him, seeming to taunt him with their movements. _The Piranha Room? Bloody good name for this place._ He was sure if he made a wrong move, one of the dancers would turn on him, then the rest would follow suit, devouring him.

Someone bumped his arm, sloshing some of the beer onto his shoes. He turned around to find himself face to face with yet another clone of a woman. She was like so many of the others in the club; like so many of the women he’d had before: beautiful, scantily-clad, and completely vacant between her ears. She smiled seductively at him and danced closer. Dom hesitated for a second, then muttered, “A diversion!” He danced over to her, locking his eyes on her face.

_“Don’t be mad, please… Dom, you know I would come if I could.”_

Dom let out a grunt of anger, which the woman mistook for a grunt of lust. She moved even closer, now rubbing her lithe little body against his. She looked up at him, licking her lips lasciviously. Dom took a long drink of his beer, then placed one hand on her hip, thrusting his own forward. The woman giggled and tossed her head back, revealing a long, smooth neck. Dom bent forward automatically, and teasingly licked her skin. Her hands grabbed at his ass and Dom thrust forward again, now nibbling lightly.

_“I love you, Dom.”_

Dom suddenly pulled away. The girl stared at him, mouth open slightly in a lusty expression. This quickly turned into one of annoyance. “What?” she mouthed. Dom shoved the beer bottle into her hands and shook his head. He turned away, suddenly sick of it all. He knew he could have this girl tonight. He could take her home, fuck her senseless and leave it at that. It wasn’t cockiness, just a simple fact. But that wasn’t what he wanted. What he wanted was thousands of miles away. With her. _It wasn’t supposed to be like this._ Frustrated, Dom fled the club.

Once outside, he hailed a taxi. He’d changed his mind. He didn’t want to be with other people. He wanted to be at home, alone, where he could wallow in his misery. Dom slurred out the address of his Honolulu flat, then slumped against the window. The glass felt cool against his flushed skin. His stomach was clutched into a tight knot. He was seriously beginning to regret that sushi he’d eaten before going to Mai Tai’s.

Finally, he reached the towering apartment building that he currently called home. He dragged his body up the stairs to the fifth floor. At the door to his apartment, he fumbled with his keys. “Fuck,” he muttered as he opened the door. The flat was pitch black. Why did he always forget to leave a light on when he left? As the door shut, his eyes migrated to the only point of light in the room. The red light on his answering machine was blinking. Stumbling over a stray pair of shoes, Dom walked over to it. He hit the play button angrily. There was a moment of silence, then Billy’s voice filled the quiet of the room.

“Ehm… Dom, it’s me. Are you there? … Listen, Dommie, I’m sorry, alright?” He sighed. “I-I’ll call you later.” Dom stared at the red light, stomach knotting even tighter. Billy sounded so sad. It took all of Dom’s self-restraint to not pick up the phone and call him right then.

_“I love you, Dom.”_

Dom shook his head. _It wasn’t supposed to be like this._ He padded down the hallway towards his bedroom. As he reached the door, he peeled off his shirt. He watched as it fell to the carpet silently, then lifted his head. He froze and sucked in his breath at the sight before him. There was moonlight streaming through the window, illuminating a sleeping lump on his bed. Tentatively, Dom took a step forward. He rubbed his eyes, wondering if he’d drank more than he’d thought he had. He stood frozen to the spot, afraid that if he moved again, the image would disappear.

“Billy?” Dom spoke, the word coming out shaky.

Billy didn’t stir. He just continued sleeping, his chest rising and falling steadily. Finally, Dom slowly approached the bed, never taking his eyes from Billy’s face. He crouched down next to the bed, so his face was level with Billy’s. Dom studied his face and felt that familiar flutter in his stomach. Even when Billy slept, the corners of his mouth were turned up ever so slightly. He looked so peaceful lying there in Dom’s bed that he was reluctant to wake him, no matter how happy it would make him. He leaned forward and let his lips gently graze Billy’s forehead before getting to his feet again.

He had just turned away when he heard Billy’s voice. “Dommie?” His voice was thick with sleep, but sounded beautiful to Dom’s ears nevertheless.

Dom turned around and saw that Billy’s eyes were now open. Even in the dim moonlit room, they were sparkling. “Billy…” Dom spoke, the word coming out breathless.

Grinning like a child, Billy sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Dom noticed that Billy’s hair was standing up on one side of his head. “Surprise!” He held up the spare key Dom had sent him months ago.

Dom chuckled, shaking his head. But, he couldn’t wait any longer. He ran over to Billy, tackling him and pushing him back down on the bed. He began covering Billy’s face and mouth in hungry, happy kisses. He clung to the older man, terribly afraid that if he let go, Billy would disappear. Between kisses, he spoke in short sentence fragments. “Mmm… So happy to see you, Bills… Can’t believe you’re here…”

It was Billy’s turn to chuckle. “Yes, yes, I’m here, Dommie. Christ, you taste like beer.” His tongue snaked out from between his lips and flicked at Dom’s lower lip. “Mmm, Corona with lime?”

“Yes,” Dom answered, now moving his mouth down to Billy’s neck. “Thought… you had… audition.”

“I did,” Billy answered. “But, sometimes there are more important things than auditions.”

Dom paused. His eyes met Billy’s and searched them. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Billy grinned again. “There'll be other auditions, Dommie.”

Dom nodded and squeezed him. “I love you, Billy.”

“I know. Love you, too.”

 _Now **this** is how it’s supposed to be,_ he thought as he nuzzled his mouth back into the space under Billy's chin.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the three word challenge on LJ. My words were sushi, filtrum and whiskey.
> 
> Originally published: 2004-04-15


End file.
